Laney x Lenny
by LaneySill
Summary: The title may not be good but this story is better than you expect.
1. Chapter 1

** I do not own Grojband or any of the characters or any of the songs I might put in future** **chapters**

Laney's POV

It was my first day of high school and I was walking through the halls to get to my locker when I saw something awful it was Lenny Sill my worst enemy from a rivaling band called the Newmans we gave each other an I hate you look when I slipped on someone's dropped pencil. Lenny grabbed my hand to keep me from falling and looked at me like aren't you going to say thank you and I did while chocking down the vomit in my mouth. "Bye Lamey," he said and I replied " Later Lennerd," and continued to my locker when I looked to my right I saw Lenny walking even though I knew he went the other way but since it was the first day of school I assumed he just went the wrong way. When I got to class I saw Lenny sitting alone since I figured everyone was lost or talking to their friends I looked at the seating chart on the board to find out I sat next to Lenny. I let out a heavy sigh and sat next to him and I started singing softly and when I looked over I saw Lenny looking at me in awe and he something I never thought a Newman would say to someone from Grojband.

**Lol a cliffhanger sorry I'm only doing this to keep you reading but I bet you think you know what Lenny says next huh. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lenny's POV

When Laney walked in the classroom I thought " aw shit She's in my class!" as she looked at the seating chart. I almost had a spaz attack when she sat next to me. Then Laney started to softly sing and it was like I was in a trance but once she looked at me funny I actually said "you have a great voice you should sing instead of Corey." Laney said thanks and we sat in awkward silence until class started and I was glad because I couldn't sit in silence any longer. When class ended my chest had a pain in it and I passed it off as heartburn or something like that but when I saw Laney again the pain came back and I thought it was hate this time, but I stopped and wrote her locker number on my hand for some reason.

Lenny's POV still

I was happy because I had my next class with Carrie and it was her best subject chemistry which means I could get help from her anytime I need it. "Yaaay!" I thought but then I started wondering why I wrote that cute girl's locker number on my hand. Wait. TIME! Did I just call Laney cute because there's nothing cute about Laney except for her singing. NO! The only cute girl who was a great singer I know is Carrie and that's that. When class ended I passed Laney once again and I realized the pain in my chest came back and I found it was.

**LOL another cliff hanger ,but you already know what it is don't you?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Grojband or any music, quotes, etc. mentioned in the story and I claim my right to the storyline. Remember I'm trying to make these chapters as long as possible. Also this week I'm attending a wedding, school starts, and I'm going out of town this weekend.**

Chapter 3

Lenny's POV

The feeling wasn't hate it was liking someone a lot. I became mad at myself, probably because I like Carrie plus Laney is from Grojband and I'm a Newman so it'd never work out were not meant to be! I thought on my way to my locker .

Laney's POV

Why was Lenny looking at me weird I thought as I grabbed on my way to band practice . I soon became depressed thinking about the ban because Corey is oblivious to the hints I threw out. I mean dafuq even Trina gets it, at least I think so. But once again knowing my luck (which pretty soon the L in luck will be replaced with a F) I bumped into Lenny and believe it or not he asked me if I was okay I mean a frickin' Newman asked me if I was okay! I mean t wasn't like he said it sarcastically or anything but I thought Newmans didn't have hearts. so I replied " do you really care or are you toying with me ?" So Lenny said " I shouldn't even be asking but I don't like seeing people upset." and I sighed and said yes I'm okay and I told him why I was upset and we started walking and we ended up at a bench outside the library and I learned that we had a lot in common with each other. While we were talking we heard Corey and Carrie talking to our bands and coming from different directions, that's when Lenny grabbed my wrist and pulled me inside the library we exchanged e-mails and phone numbers while our bands passed by. After they left we ran to our own homes. While I was at home doing my homework Lenny sent me a text asking me a question about our chemistry homework so I answered his question and he replied thanks and a question that almost made me fall out of my chair chocking.

**LOL cliffhanger well thanks for reading and congrats to my mom for getting married to my stepdad and wish me good luck at my new school. Also I'm writing chapter 7 almost to chapter 8. See you later 3 LaneySill.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for short chapters but I've been lost in ideas for my later chapters. I'm going out tomorrow and school started and they piled me with homework and first of I'm brand new to the district how mean! I just hope I can get this all typed before I fall asleep. I've also been reading other stories and you should read Anger Took Her Away it's a supercalifragiisticexpalidocus story. Anyway on to the story.**

Chapter 3

Laney's POV

the question he asked me,the words plastered on the computer screen was "Thnks 4 the info and will you go to the dance with me?" I was freaking out something fierce in my head, cause my family was home. Then I replied yesh sure, like I was on crack or something! Why me!?

Lenny's POV

I can't believe I asked Laney out, but I was kind of surprised that she said yes. I wanted to tell her never mind but something told me not to so I didn't. I started to think about how I was going to deal with this situation I what about the bands and especially Lanes. Ughh did I just give her a nickname?! What was becoming of me?

Laney's POV

I was freaking out about the whole dance situation on my way to chemistry: one because Lenny and I are just friends and nothing else ,two because what if our bands found out, and three what if things escalate?! No It wont happen, just don't think about that nonsense. So in chemistry I'll do the right thing and suggest we go as friends.

**Well anyways this story is finished for five-ever thanks for gahh!**

**Lenny: This story will continue because I don't think that they're making another season of Grojband anytime soonLaneySill is just messing with you. LANEY GET THE PENS!**

**Laney: Sure thing Lens*runs off***

**Lenny: See you soon. ;)**


End file.
